


On top of the world

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin overhears a conversation that Arthur has with his friends.





	On top of the world

Merlin passed Arthur between classes and had blushed furiously but he sent him a small smile. Then he heard what Arthur told his friends.

“…oh yes, he does anything. Knows no limits. Merlin is really naughty.”

What? Why would Arthur lie to his friends? They hadn’t done more than met at the park where Merlin had checked out the skate park and then gone to have an ice cream. Arthur had walked him home and then there had been this one clumsy but wonderful kiss. They hadn’t even held hands, why did Arthur say something like this, making him sound like a slut?

Merlin’s ears and face were burning, he hugged his skate board to his chest, turned his eyes down to the floor and quickly found the way to the boys’ room. There, he locked himself into a cubicle and didn’t know what to do. Never again he could face any of Arthur’s friends. They would all think he did unspeakable things. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t find certain things exciting but that didn’t mean he would ever be able to do them. It was enough to look at them on the internet. Even though it was a shame that at seventeen, he hadn’t done anything but dream being with a boy. In a small town like Ealdor it was difficult finding someone interesting and now that they had moved to Camelot, it wasn’t easier trying to find someone. Then again, he had been too busy finding his way around in the few days before school started and now tried not to sink in this huge construction that was Camelot High School. 

It was always odd to be the new kid. It was even more difficult if you were the new gay kid. That he had crushed on Arthur, the star of the footie team and everybody’s darling, on his very first day hadn’t really helped. He still couldn’t believe that Arthur even wanted to talk to him at the park, that he even recognized him. 

And that kiss! It had been all the wrong angle and a bit too wet and a bit too tense, but Merlin felt as if his feet hadn’t touched ground since then, he was floating. 

And now Arthur told all those evil lies about him. Why? Was it just a joke? The time they had spent together just some cruel…Merlin didn’t know…reason of a bet or something? Kiss the new bloke, so we can make fun of him? 

It hadn’t felt like it, but maybe Arthur was just a fantastic actor? He was part of the school play, wasn’t he?

“Merlin?”

He hadn’t even heard the door opening.

“Merlin, are you alright?”

Merlin sniffed. “No.”

“What’s wrong? Should I call the school nurse?”

The concern in Arthur’s voice confused Merlin even more. First, he said all those ugly things and now he wanted him to be alright?

“What are you doing here?” Merlin didn’t move.

“I was looking for you and someone said they saw you rushing in here. Come on, Merlin, are you sick? Come out.”

I am out, Merlin thought. He never made a secret out of liking boys. It wasn’t as if he put ads in the paper and had it announced over the speaker system, but he didn’t lie about it either. 

Arthur chuckled. “Out of the loo, I mean.”

“Why? What’s it to you?” Merlin wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded sad, even to himself. 

“I haven’t seen you all day and you act weird and I want to know why.” Arthur said very carefully.

Slowly, Merlin got up and opened the door of the cubicle. “You want to know why? Really?”

“Of course. I thought…,” Arthur scratched the back of his neck and looked at him sheepishly. “I thought we were something like…I don’t know…boyfriends now? Even if not, I don’t like when you don’t smile.” Arthur held his breath and stared at Merlin, blushing furiously. 

Merlin blinked. Had Arthur just said they were boyfriends? Oh. Wow. This was big. His heart hammered in his chest. “Then…why did you tell your friends these nasty things?”

“What nasty things?” Arthur frowned. “I didn’t tell anyone nasty things about you.”

“You said I was naughty and I would do anything. We haven’t even more than kissed. Once!” Merlin couldn’t help the stubborn pout on his face. 

Arthur blinked. “I just told them that I’m seeing you, that I want to ask you out on the weekend and…oh.” He leaned back against a sink and started to laugh. 

Now it was Merlin’s turn to frown. How dared Arthur laugh about this situation! If he saw it that way, he couldn’t be with him. 

“What exactly have you heard? You missed the beginning, didn’t you?” Arthur was grinning widely. 

“Well…yeah.”

Arthur held out his hand. “Come here.” When Merlin reached over, he pulled him closer. “Gwaine asked where we met and I said I saw you at the skate park, doing all these radical things, that there is nothing you wouldn’t try on the board.”

“That I know no limits? And you think that’s…naughty?”

Arthur still chuckled, but then grew serious. “Yes, exactly. That’s what drew me over. I usually don’t go to that part of the park, but I saw you from afar and then watched what you did. You’re really good.”

Merlin shrugged. There was nothing much to do in Ealdor, so he had spent a lot of time on the board. 

“But you thought I was talking about…” Arthur blushed deeply.

“Kind of…” Merlin couldn’t help but blush, too. 

To his surprise, Arthur started laughing again. “It…” he worried his lower lip with his teeth. “I’m not sure I can do that yet, but I really really like the way you’re thinking.” 

Merlin let himself be pulled close and wrapped his arms around Arthur. This time, their kiss wasn’t clumsy, it wasn’t too wet and too tense. It was heavenly. As if they were made for each other. And if he got a stiffie now, who cared? So did Arthur! 

The bell made them break apart. 

“I gotta…” Arthur made a face. “Math.”

“Literature.” Merlin smiled.

“See you after classes?”

Just nodding, Merlin beamed as he grabbed his books and left. 

That there were whispers all around him on the way to the class room didn’t bother him at all. He had heard the door opening while Arthur had kissed him, but didn’t mind. Of course this would spread like a wild fire and if a teacher heard about it, they might have to go see the dean.

“Have you heard that they did it in the loos?” 

Even though his ears were still burning, Merlin turned towards the whisperer and grinned widely. “Oh, yes, they did. And it was so naughty.” 

Laughing all the way to class, Merlin was on top of the world.


End file.
